Spacegodzilla
SpaceGodzilla (スペースゴジラ, SupēsuGojira), is a heavily-modified clone of Godzilla featured in the Heisei Godzilla film Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla (1994). SpaceGodzilla is the main antagonist of the film. Its physical appearance is nearly identical to Super Godzilla, a variant version of Godzilla himself from a 1993 video game by the same title. The kaiju has not appeared since his titular debut in any other films, although an action figure of it can be seen in the 2004 Millennium film Godzilla: Final Wars; however, it has appeared in a number of video games. Powers SpaceGodzilla is considered to be one of Godzilla's most powerful foes. He's able to match Godzilla's own power frequently, especially with the support of the energy channeling into his two shoulder crystals, increasing his power. SpaceGodzilla possesses powers similar to those of Godzilla, including the benefits of Godzilla's physical near-invulnerability and atomic breath. The crystals extending from his shoulders grant SpaceGodzilla control over gravity; allowing SpaceGodzilla to fire gravity beams like those used by King Ghidorah, levitate himself or other objects, or even hurl his enemies through the air. As his power derives from cosmic energy, SpaceGodzilla can strengthen himself by materializing crystalline growths out of the ground to turn the Fukuoka tower into a massive energy Conduit. These crystals can also be used by SpaceGodzilla as projectiles through the use of his gravity manipulation or even as a cage which he used to imprison Little Godzilla. Other powers include a crystal force field strong enough to deflect Godzilla's atomic breath and the ability to encase himself within a harness of crystals which sprout from its back. While in its crystalline form, SpaceGodzilla gains flight as well as increased defensive and offensive abilities. During its battle against the anti-Godzilla robot Moguera in the asteroid Belt, the crystals blocked the machine's plasma lasers and carved deep gashes into Moguera's hull with their sharpened points. SpaceGodzilla's crystalline form is also capable of firing gravity beams in any direction and can also cause disruptions in electrical equipment as it flies overhead. SpaceGodzilla's tail is surprisingly strong, as he managed to stab his tail through Moguera as well as release a burst of energy into Moguera through it. Finally, SpaceGodzilla seems to have the ability to home in on Godzilla himself; first landing on Birth Island, where Godzilla and his son reside. Film Origin SpaceGodzilla's origins in the film are not concretely stated. The human characters in the film suggest two possibilities for how the monster came to exist, but both versions suggest one common thread. The first is that Godzilla's cells were sent into space when Biollante departed the planet after her battle with Godzilla in the 1989 film Godzilla vs. Biollante. The other possibility is that Mothra took Godzilla's cells into space when she departed the planet to destroy a massive asteroid which was supposedly going to impact the planet in 1999 in the 1992 film. Godzilla vs. Mothra: The Battle for Earth. Both origins describe Godzilla's cells as being sucked into a black hole and heavily altered, then being returned to our universe via a white hole.